John Turner
Jonathan "John" Arthur Turner is a Alien/Human Hybrid and one of the world's greatest heroes, Federal Agent of the Australian Government, Leader of the Hell Hunters, Cultural icon and the main protagonist in the Hell Hunters series. Fictional Biography Born in Perth, Western Australia to Renowned wealthy scientist Bruce Turner and Wife Danielle, John witnessed the death of his parents and was poisoned by an alien from the planet Barbaria, who was exiled to Earth. John fortunately survives the extraterrestrial infection, but soon discovers that he has superhuman abilities and that he is a Half-alien. The adaption to his newfound powers quickly becomes hugely overwhelming in his high school life, and his best friend is tortured and eventually murdered after not revealing to the government that John is a Half-alien, as evidence that extraterrestrials do exist. Realising that his secret is putting his friends and family in danger, John runs away for their own protection and travels the earth to find his place in the world. He meets and is trained by a Martial arts master and teacher called Marc Junto. Junto trains John to control his powers, teaches him to conquer his fears and doubts and guides him to realising his true destiny, to use his powers for the good of humanity and to become the earth's greatest hero. John dedicates his life to protecting mankind, and becomes a leader of the Hell Hunters, a team of heroes who face world threats, and is regarded a Cultural icon as he has inspired an entire generation of heroes for the future. Personality John has been mainly portrayed to be extremely vittouss and compassionate, as well as showing kindness, unselfishness and bravery. Once turned into a Half-alien, John was greatly self-pitiful, self-disgusted, depressed and Physical apperance Powers and Abilities Due to being poisoned by an Alien, John's DNA is a hybrid of an alien and a human. He has a variety of supernatural abilities such as Superhuman Strength, Stamina, Durability and Intelligence, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Memory reading and erasure, Chronokinesis, Dream walking, Precognitive dreaming, Healing, Resurrection, Healing factor, Immortality, Mediumship, Sedation, Supernatural detection and Eidetic memory. Superhuman strength - '''John has enhanced strength greater than those of humans. He is able to lift heavy vehicles, punch through walls and bend metal. His strength develops through age. '''Superhuman stamina - '''John does not tire or get fatigued. As a result, he does not need food, water, sleep or oxygen to survive. '''Superhuman durability - '''John is nearly impossible to injure or harm, as his body-tissue, skin, muscles and bones are extremely solid, allowing him to withstand harmful strains on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, and changes in temperature. John is immune to blades, bullets, fire and most explosions. 'Superhuman intelligence - '''John has intelligence that exceeds genius-level intellect. John's brain is able to calculate faster than a supercomputer. He is gifted with higher mental faculties shch as more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. '''Telekinesis - '''One of John's main abilities, is his ability to move objects with the use of his mind. Considered to be one of the most powerful telekinetics in the universe, John can move massive objects telekinetically, blast fires of telekinetic energy that can disitengrate steel, create shields of telekinetic energy to block attacks, lift his own body telekinetically to enable to levitate and fly at high speeds, create earthquakes, cause a victims brain to explode by snapping his fingers, control matter outside his location like demolishing cities, etc. '''Telepathy - '''John can mentally communicate and read the thoughts of others. He can read and communicate with others from immense distances, depending on how hard he concentrates. He can read the minds of animals and communicate with them, sense their emotions, and can even persuade them to do his bidding. He can cast telepathic illusions to trick humans into believing things that are present or not there, such as cloaking his appearance to make him invisible or creating multiple replicates of himself. '''Memory reading and erasure -' John can read the memories of others by entering their mind. He can read recent memories, learn their history, discover lost memories and help a person remember by finding forgotten memories which can cure amnesia. He can also selectively erase memories, erase himself from memories or erase any memory that the target has which results in amnesia. 'Chronokinesis - '''John can travel himself or can bring others through time, either to the past or the future. This is shown to be extremely difficult for John to Time travel, and huge concentration and focus is needed if to be successful. '''Dream walking -' John can enter the dreams of others. He can alter the dream at will, and use this power to imprison others in their own nightmare or communciate with the target. 'Precognitive dreaming -' John can foresee events of the future through dreams. He can tell if he or others are in danger, see the destiny of himself or others, etc. 'Healing - '''John can heal humans from physical and mental damage such as wounds, broken bones, diseases, mental traumas, mental illnesess, humans exposed to mind control, and other physical and mental impairments through physical contact. His healing powess grow overtime, so advanced to the fact that he can resurrect others from the dead. '''Resurrection -' John can bring the deceased back to life. This requires physical contact to the corpse or the body in order for the resurrection to be successful. 'Healing factor - '''John is almost invincible and can heal and recover from wounds instantly. He can regenerate injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within seconds. His healing factor can be negated if wounded by the Matar, which decelerates his healing process to the same of a humam. '''Immortality - '''John can never age, and as such, will stay forever young. Because of this, John will always be at his physical prime. He is immune to all earthly diseases, illnesses, viruses and infections. '''Mediumship - '''John can see and summon the dead from heaven, and communicate with them face to face. He is able to hear disusssioms of the deceased in the nonphysical world, anf can even hear souls conversations in heaven. He often communicates with his father. '''Sedation - '''John is able to render others unconscious with a simple touch on the forehead. '''Supernatural detection - '''John can sense the presence of supernatural beings and identify them by using his senses. '''Magic immunity -' John is immune to most forms of magic. He showed this on a couple of occasions such as when Tim Sullivan tried to attack him with his magical energy blasts, but John was unfazed by the effects. '''Eidetic memory - '''John can remember great volumes of information in greater detail and for much longer than those of humans. Weaknesses John's Alien/Human hybrid physiology allows him to be unharmed by all earth weapons and diseases. Although, he can be killed. '''Barbarian knives - '''Specifically created by the first king of Barbaria to a kill a Barbarian, there are two kinds of Barbarian knives that serve as a weakness to John. The most common Barbarian knife, the Matar''' is a knife particilarly created to kill John. It has the same effect of a ordinary humanly knife on a human, and if wounded, it delays John's healing process to the same of a human. The Ineficaz is a knife that can negate the powers of John if within close range, touched or wounded. The knife has be broken into pieces in order for John to regain it's powers. The Verlammen is a knife that is used to cause full body paralysis on a Barbarian such as John. If stabbed in the heart, John's entire body will be paralysed within seconds, allowing him to no move any muscle in his body. His mind will be shut down, rendering him unconscious. The knife has to be removed from John's heart in order for effects to be eliminated.